The Painful Path of Love
by jeffnhardy-lover
Summary: Torrie Wilson was feeling a bit depressed and embarrased after her ex fiance let her at the alter in their wedding day.Several Divas invite her on the road.Little did Torrie know that she will find true love in the last person she expected.
1. Wedding Shivers

**A/N:**___Italic means person on the other side of the phone._

The Painful Path of Love

Chapter 1: Wedding Shivers

"Thanks for coming girls this means a lot to me", Torrie said as she looked at herself through the mirror, " I cant believe I'm getting married today", she said as she held back the tears".

"Well believe it girl you will soon be Torrie Anne Cena, sounds good to me", Maria said as she hugged Torrie.

"Torrie hun, John is running late, he said to go to the altar before the priest decides to leave", Kelly said as she dashed away to her seat.

The wedding music started to play as the brides maids, Maria, Mickie, Stacy, and Michelle walked down towards the altar followed by the bride Torrie. Everyone was as confused as Torrie, when they saw her enter the church first. Torrie smiled pridefully, and happily as she wondered john might be at. Once she arrived at the alt6er she looked at all her bridesmaids and smiled, the pressure was getting to her, she stood in place as she tried to look calm and collected, while her eyes roamed the church looking for John, feeling a bit nervous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well I have no idea what's going on but Maria looks stunning", Jeff said as he looked at her and quickly glanced at Matt, Shane, and Shannon.

"I agree, actually they all look good to me, I wouldn't mind", Shane got cut short.

"Shane", the guys whispered in unionship.

"You know we are in church", matt finished the sentence everyone was thinking.

"I know, you didn't let me finish what I was going to say. Like I was saying I wouldn't mind dating any of them", Shane finished his sentence.

"Sure Shane Sure", Shannon said turning to glance at Shane.

"Stop judging me, and stop looking at Kelly like a freaky stalker", Shane observed, " she is your girlfriend right?", Shane questioned feeling satisfied.

Before Shannon could defend himself Jeff spoke, "Shannon don't even try, you know you cant beat him. Unfortunately he is right she is your girlfriend why aren't you sitting with her?", Jeff asked.

"She is embarrassed to be seen with him that is your answer", Shane said as matt laughed.

"Guys that's enough, cut it. Besides you two are the ones with no girlfriends", Jeff looked at Matt and Shane as they stopped laughing.

"Cool it Jeff Shannon knows we are just joking", Matt said as he looked at Jeff getting a simply nod in response.

"Well like I said before, we are just not ready to make our relationship public that's all. Well at least I think so hopefully she isn't embarrassed of me", Shannon said as he started to think.

"Well Maria knows you are her boyfriend, and the other girls know she has a boyfriend, they just don't know is you from what I understand", Jeff said.

"Shannon didn't you say she was going to introduce you as her boyfriend today", Matt asked.

"Yeah I completely forgot", Shannon said sending all his thoughts to the back of his head.

"That's is good and all but I wonder why miss Kelly is walking up to the altar", Shane said as the guys set all their focus to the altar.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Torrie hun", Kelly said trying to get Torrie's attention.

Torrie quickly looked at Kelly with worry in her eyes, " Yes Kelly, John is okay right?".

"Yeah he is fine at least I think so", Kelly responded holding her phone in her hand, " Well Candice wants to talk to you is about John", Kelly mentioned as she handed the phone to Torrie.

"Candice what's going on? Why aren't you here? What's wrong with John?", Torrie asked concerned.

"_John and I aren't going to show. How do I put this Torrie? Ummm I know how you aren't woman enough for John sweetheart. Now he is with me!", Candice said happily._

"What are you saying Candice have you gone mad? I don't want to talk to you and don't hang up on me pass me to John", Torrie said as the tears fell down her cheek, "Stop lying Candice just stop!"

Kelly took her phone back, "Candice what's going on?", she asked confused as she saw Torrie cry her eyes out, with Maria comforting her.

"_Nothing is going on really, just John realized I was better for him than Torrie", Candice simply said with no guilt in her voice._

"Candice that's just wrong, how could you? Torrie considers you one of her best friends", Kelly said trying to understand Candice.

"_You know I am not going to listen to this. Besides you should say anything, you are the last person who should be saying something", and with that Candice hanged up._

"Kelly can you pleas escort everyone out into the hall. Tell Jeff and the guys to help you", Maria said as herself and the other bridesmaid escorted Torrie out of the church.

Kelly simply nodded as she saw a heartbroken Torrie, being escorted. Plenty of thoughts went through Kelly's mind. As she started escorting some of the guest to the hall, making her way towards the guys.

Kelly hugged Shannon tightly after making sure none of her friends, where watching, "Hey guys can you escort the rest of the guest, out to the hall. I want to check on Torrie".

"Yeah, sure gives me time to meet some of the ladies", Shane said.

"Yeah, true there's a lot of ladies here. Lets just hope your ex doesn't trip", Matt said a small chuckle.

"So there isn't a wedding I am guessing", Jeff asked Kelly a bit confused.

"Nope, no wedding. John ran out on her with some girl, poor Torrie is heart broken", Kelly answered biting her bottom lip a bit upset.

"Never knew he was that type of guy", Shane said.

"Dude, hello girl throw themselves at him all the time, I sort of suspected it", Jeff added.

"Bro, girl throw themselves at you too. Doesn't mean anything. Who is this girl he ran with", Matt asked.

"Candice Michelle", Kelly simply said a bit pensive.

"Not surprised, she was after Jeff for a long time. Even after he got with Maria", Shannon stated.

"Finally someone decided to take her", Shane laughed.

"So I'm thinking we should thank him", Matt said as Shane, Jeff and Shannon nodded with agreement and laughed.

"Okay, guys please don't tell anyone about John and Candice. I will appreciate it", Kelly said nervously.

"Alright lets start escorting people to the hall", Shannon said as he started clearing up the church with the guys.

"Shannon can we speak", Kelly asked him a bit concerned.

"Sure, you know you can tell me anything sweetie", Shannon said worried

"Well can we keep our relationship a secret a bit longer? I don't think its time to make it public. After all that has happened, I hope you understand", Kelly said giving him an innocent look.

"Yeah I understand sweetie, don't worry", Shannon said disappointed as he leaned in to give her a kiss, Kelly slightly pushed him away.

"Sorry Shannon, not here not now", she said as she walked away leaving a confused Shannon standing there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Torrie cried her eyes out she couldn't believe what just happened, she was just crying not moving an inch.

"Torrie sweetie, please tell us what happened so we can help you", Stacy said with a worried tone. As Torrie simply sat there and cried.

"Yes, hun Stace is right, we want to help. We don't like seeing you like this" Maria added as she looked at a distraught Torrie.

"Maybe she wants something to drink", Mickie said as she grabbed a water bottle, "Torrie hun, do you want this?". Torrie simply shook her head, pushing the water bottle away.

"What did Candice tell you", Michelle asked as Torrie just cried.

"John left Torrie for Candice", Kelly simply said entering the room. Immediately all eyes where on her, "Everyone is escorted to the hall".

"Thanks Kelly", Maria said feeling a bit shocked not knowing what to say about the whole situation.

"Please don't feel sorry for me, I will be fine", Torrie said as she wiped her tears away, trying to stay strong.

"Awe, hun its not that is just that I am applaud at Candice's actions, first Jeff now this", Maria said irritated. Her eyes a bit watery, while she continued rubbing Torrie's back.

"Are you serious Ria, has that girl lost her mind?", Michelle questioned, "Torrie hun, you are the nicest person I know, you better not forgive her".

"Its just so hard, I don't know what to do", Torrie broke down into tears once again.

"What you need to do is, get yourself fixed up. Walk down that hall, like the strong woman you are, and don't let them or anyone bring you down", Stacy said looking at Torrie in the eyes. "Girls help Torrie get ready, I'm going to change out of this dress. Then entertain some of the guest, so they can stop talking about the accident", and with that Stacy left shutting the door behind her.

"Stacy is right, you got to get out there and not be afraid", Kelly added as she handed the girls, Torrie's party dress, "One day you will find a guy as great as Phil".

"Thanks girls, I don't know what I will do without any of you", Torrie said removing her previous make up as the girls helped her.

"No need to thank us Torrie, looks like you all have control of things here. I'm going to go and help Stace out", Kelly said as she shut the door behind her.

"Is Phil her mystery boyfriend?", Torrie asked as Mickie, Maria, Michelle and herself change in the dressing room.

"I think he is", Mickie said as she finished getting dressed checking her hair and make up in the mirror.

"I wouldn't doubt it", Michelle added as she fixed her hair sitting next to Mickie fully dressed.

"Believe it or not, Phil isn't her boyfriend", Maria said as she looked herself over. Making sure everything was in tact, sitting next to the girls.

"But she talks about him everyday, I thought he was", Torrie said coming out of the changing room.

"Well one will think she was but he isn't, on another note Torrie hun, you look stunning", Maria said as Michelle and Mickie nodded in agreement.

"John is going to wish he never left you", Michelle said as she started doing Torrie's hair.

"I wish he never left me. I left everything for him, my home, my job. I don't know what I'm going to do without him, I need him", Torrie said as tears ran down her face.

Maria simply brushed the tears away, "Torrie don't say that, you don't deserve a man like him you deserve better".

"Thanks Ria, and I'm sorry I know having me crying isn't helping the whole make up situation", Torrie stated as she wiped the remaining tears away. With a slight smile, "Pure smiles from now on I promise. You girls are right he is going to wish he never left me, he is going to regret it not me".

"That's the way to talk Torrie, and well on that note you should come with us to the road. I am sure Vince will give you your job back", Mickie said as she painted Torrie's nails.

"I don't know girls, I don't think it will be a good idea", Torrie thought. "You known I'm in on going back on the road, John will not stop me", Torrie said feeling confident. "One problem though, where am I going to live I got no home," she said with a sad tone.

"You can move in with me Torrie, I have plenty of room since me and Kenny broke up", Mickie said finishing Torrie's nails.

"Thanks Mickie, thanks girls I don't know how I will ever repay you", Torrie said checking herself in the mirror.

"No need to thank us, you don't even have to see John. I will send Jeff to pick up your stuff first thing tomorrow morning, and to take them to Mickie's house", Maria said smiling.

"Alright girls, let get out there", Michelle said as she turned to look at Torrie, "Are you ready Torrie?".

"Ready as ever", Torrie said taking a deep breath as they all headed to the hall.

After a few hours of fake smiling, greeting guest, and drinking and dancing with her friends, Torrie felt like she wanted to be alone. She needed time to think to let everything sink in. As she went into the beautiful decorated balcony, she saw a blond haired man, with multiple tattoos sitting at the bench starring at the stars. He looked familiar to her, she just stood there staring at him trying to figure out who he was.

Shannon felt like someone was starring at him, he quickly turned and saw Torrie.

"Your welcomed to sit beside me, I don't bite", Shannon said with a chuckle.

"I knew that", Torrie said giggling as she sat beside him.

"Nice, so you like watching the stars Ms. Torrie?", Shannon asked with a smile.

"Yes I do Mr. Hmmm", Torrie paused as she tried to think of his name.

"Well I didn't think I was that tasty looking. Thinking of eating me huh?", Shannon asked with a laugh.

"No, its not that. You look very familiar I just cant remember your name", Torrie said shyly.

"Oh, and here I was thinking I looked good enough to eat", Shannon said a bit amused. " My name is Shannon, I'm Ke", he stopped himself knowing Torrie was one of Kelly's friend, and that his and Kelly's relationship was to remain a secret.

"Your what?", Torrie asked.

"I'm confused just ignore me", Shannon said as he looked at her confused.

"Well if you want me to ignore you, then I guess I should be leaving", Torrie said as she stood.

Shannon just laughed and shook his head, " I just meant ignore my last comment".

Torrie smiled giggling a bit, "In that case I will sit back down", she said sitting back down beside him.

"We are good then Ms. Torrie?", Shannon said with a smirk.

" Excellent Mr. Shannon, just peachy, and thanks", Torrie said as she looked at him flashing him a smile and giving him a hug.

"Well you welcome, don't know I did, but I'm not the kind of person that rejects a free hug, so you welcome", Shannon said as he let her go from the hug.

"Well Mr. Shannon believe it or not, you're the first person who actually didn't say sorry for the John thing. I appreciate it a lot", Torrie said with a smile.

"Well now I feel left out, so I'm going to join them", Shannon cleared his throat, "Ms. Torrie I'm deeply sorry that John is stupid, thank you for not marrying him", Shannon laughed," How do you like that Ms. Torrie?".

Torrie simply laughed and punched him lightly in the arm, "I love it Mr. Shannon, my favorite apology so far", Torrie giggled, "You're funny Mr. Shannon. I needed a laugh today, thanks. Also you welcome, I'm glad I dint marry him".

Shannon laughed as he looked at her with a smile, " Well thank you, and I try", he laughed. "Well not really, but glad you agree and you welcome Ms. Torrie", Torrie and Shannon spent the rest of the night talking an laughing, which was what they both needed or so they thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Stacy laughed at Matt's joke, "Wow, your silly", she said holding Matt's shoulder. "Thanks, for your number, me and you will definitely keep in touch", Stacy said smiling.

"You welcome, and thanks for your number, I enjoy talking to you, your fun", Matt simply stated.

"Thanks, and clockwise", Stacy said sipping some of her drink.

"Well Stacy if I hope I am not being to bold, I was wondering if you would", Matt gets interrupted when Ashley gets in between him and Stacy. Planting a kiss on his lips as she hugged him.

"Miss me Matty", Ashley said looking at him with a smile.

"Hey Ashley, I was actually in the middle of something", Matt said as his eyes roamed around the room looking for Stacy.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was with you, but now that she is gone lets have some fun", Ashley said pulling Matt into the dance floor.

Stacy felt humiliated and mad, she couldn't believe it. She made her way to the bar where Maria, Jeff, Michelle, Brian, Mickie, Shane, and Maria sat in that order.

"Hey Jeff, I'm going to take the car. I'm heading to the hotel already can you and Ria give the girls a ride to the hotel", Stacy asked.

"Yeah sure don't worry", Jeff said.

"Okay thanks", Stacy said as she waved good bye.

Mickie finished the round of shots with the group as she said good bye following Stacy. "Stace hold on", Mickie screamed as Stacy stopped the car. "I'm going with you, looks like you need to talk", Mickie said as she got in the car accidentally dropping her cell phone on the ground.

"Yeah thanks I needed someone to talk to, Ashley ruined everything from what it looks like. Looks like you also need a talk you looked annoyed with Melina", Stacy said as she drove off.

"Don't get me started on her, but you go first", Mickie said as they drove to the hotel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a few minutes Shane excuses himself and goes to the parking lot. He then find Mickie's phone, he looks around not seeing anyone. He picks it up and walks to his car as he starts looking through it.

"Hey Shane", Maria screams loudly, giving him a hug.

"Hey Ria", Shane said quickly putting Mickie's phone in his pocket.

"What are you doing", Maria asked.

"He is going to the hotel like we are", Jeff said putting a very drunk Maria into the car. "Sorry about that Shane", Jeff said closing the door.

"Don't worry about it, she is a funny drunk", Shane added a bit amused.

"So your waiting for your passengers also?", Jeff asked.

"Yeah I got Matt, and Shannon", Shane also.

"I got Torrie and Kelly", Jeff answered as they saw three of them coming towards the car. "Where is Kelly at", Jeff asked.

"I Called her like twenty times she never answered", Torrie said, "You know she is probably with her boyfriend. Lets just go".

Shane, Jeff and Matt, just looked at Shannon from the corner of their eyes as he just nodded in agreement. "Alright lets roll", Jeff said as they all got in the car and drove off. Shannon calls Kelly several times while in the car, but no answer. He just sat in the car nervously thinking where his girlfriend might be at.

**A/N: Please read and review you should also check out my other new stories "Make up your Mind", "You should have Known", "Just Face It", and "Love isn't Love until you give it away".**


	2. Second Metting

**Thank you to all of you that read and reviewed my story. Also sorry that i updated so late i just been busy with school. hope you enjoy =)**

A/N: _Italic means text/phone call_

The Painful Path of Love

Chapter 2: Second Meeting

"Why are you up so early", Shane asked Shannon as he kept exploring Mickie's phone.

"Well Jeff is going to pick up Torrie's stuff form John's place, and we are all helping him including you", Shannon said as he started the coffee machine.

"Alright", Shane said still looking through the phone.

"Dude go take a shower and stop playing with that phone, we are leaving in a few", Matt said coming into the room.

"I will in a second", Shane answered still looking through Mickie's phone.

"What is so damn interesting about that phone?", Jeff asked as he put on his shoes.

"Your question should be what isn't interesting about this phone. Sure I cant view the pictures and videos , but there is a lot I'm discovering through this show and I like what I see", Shane stated.

"So that isn't your phone?", Shannon asked taking a sip of his coffee.

"Nope, it isn't but whoever it is I have a connection with her", Shane said putting the phone in his pocket as he stood up.

"How do you know it belongs to a girl?", Jeff asked as he prepared his coffee.

"I'm positive it's a girl, she has her menstrual cycle marked down for each month. What guy will have that?", Shane answered as he walked into the bathroom.

"I think someone is in love", Matt laughed as he walked outside to load Shannon car with their luggage.

"I guess so. Did you get all the rental cars returned?", Jeff asked matt as he handed him a cup of coffee and helped him put the luggage in the trunk.

"I see you got the moving truck already", Matt said as he closed the car's trunk and leaned on it sipping on his coffee.

"Yeah I got it this morning, I'm driving it right?", Jeff asked as they looked at the moving truck while they drank their coffee.

"Yeah you are", Matt answered as he made a face and Jeff laughed.

"We are all set I see", Shannon said as he walked towards them.

"Yes we are", Shane yawned as he put his luggage in Shannon car. Soon after that they all drove towards john's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning", Torrie said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What's so good about it", Mickie sighed as she kept moving things around .

"Okay then", Torrie giggled, "What are you looking for?", Torrie asked as she grabbed a water bottle.

"I'm sorry Torrie I'm just frustrated. I'm looking for my phone my whole life is in there. Have you seen it?", Mickie asked as she looked at her.

"Its alright we all have our days", Torrie smiled, "Sorry Mickie I haven't seen your phone. Well I see you later I'm going for my morning run", Torrie said as she looked at Mickie tear the place apart as she closed the door behind her.

An hour later as Torrie did her morning jog she spotted Kelly getting out of a black car, Torrie quickly ran up to Kelly as the car speed away.

"Hey Kelly is that your boyfriend's car", Torrie asked curiously.

"No its Maryse's car. I spend the night in her hotel room I wanted you to be comfortable", Kelly answered nervously, "Don't tell me my sacrifice went unnoticed. You did sleep in my room right".

"No it didn't went unnoticed I slept in your room. Thanks", Torrie said with a smile, "I will so hug you right now but you know".

"Yeah I know, so I'm guessing your heading back to the hotel", Kelly said as they started walking.

"Yeah I'm heading back", Torrie giggled as she took a zip of her water.

"Good", Kelly smiled, "So are the guys bringing your puppies to Mickie's place?".

"No, Michelle and Brian are going to pick them up from my mom's house and bring them over to Mickie's place", Torrie answered as she opened the door to their hotel room.

"Kelly, Torrie where have you been?", Maria asked worried, "Glad you two are fine but please shower, pack your bags and do whatever you two have to do. The guys are coming in any minute now".

As Torrie and Kelly headed off to do what they had to do. Maria stood there with a hand in her head, "I have such a big headache".

Mickie sighed, "I have one too, we are almost leaving and I cant find my phone".

"Are you sure its here", Maria asked as she drank some water.

"Yes I'm sure I remember bringing it here", Mickie answered as she kept looking.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Maria stopped looking for Mickie's phone and ran too the door to answered it.

"Jeff", Maria screamed as she hugged and kissed him.

"Wow what happened here your room is trashed", Jeff said getting Maria's luggage.

"Mickie lost her phone", Maria answered as she led him out.

After putting all of the girls luggage in Stacy car they all stood outside and talked.

"So who is going with who?", Shannon asked.

"I'm going with Jeff", Maria said as she gave him a peck on the lips.

"I want to go with Stacy. Alone!", Matt said.

Stacy giggled and laughed, "No you are going in Shannon car. I don't want you in mine", she said firmly.

"Everyone to Shannon's car, I'm going with Stacy", Matt firmly stood his ground, "I need to talk to her", Matt said as he got inside her car.

"Good luck Stace. I call shot gun", Torrie said.

"Alright lets go", Shannon said as he got in the car and unlocked the doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is the biggest truck I have ever been in", Maria confessed to Jeff as he drove.

"Well moving trucks like this are pretty big", Jeff answered.

"I want one", Maria said, "It looks like we could squish Shannon's and Stacy's car".

Jeff laughed, "Why would you want to squish their car?".

Maria giggled, "I don't but we could cause this moving truck is huge. Jeff lets get one".

Jeff laughed and shook his head, "You want a moving truck?".

Maria smiled and shook her head, "NO! I just want a truck this big it doesn't necessarily need to be a moving truck".

Jeff quickly flashed her a smile as he kept driving, "I will think about it".

"I'll convince you", Maria said as she got her phone and dialed Stacy number.

"_Maria, hey is something wrong_", Torrie asked.

"No Tor, just hold on", Maria said as she put Torrie on hold and dialed Matt's number, "Matty", Maria said as she joined the phone calls.

"_Hello_", Torrie and Matt said in unionship.

"_Matt your on the other line?_", Torrie asked.

"_Yes I am_", Matt answered, "_So how are you feeling Torrie_".

"_A bit better, just trying to forget and stay positive_", Torrie answered, "_Thanks for asking_".

"_Don't mention it_", Matt answered.

"Hello guys I'm still on the other line and Jeff is official on the other line with me I put you two on Speaker", Maria informed them, "Can you two help me convince Jeff to get a big truck for us?".

"That's not going to happen, and three on one isn't fair", Jeff stated.

"_Why do you want a big truck Maria?_", Torrie asked.

"Because she wants to squish Shannon's and Stacy's car", Jeff answered with a chuckle.

"_Who wants to squish my car? Who are you talking to? Its Ashley isn't it?_", Stacy asked angrily as she kind of overheard Matt's conversation.

"_Hold on I'm going to put you on speaker here, cause Stacy has a lot of things to ask you Ashley_", Matt said as he rolled his eyes, "_Ashley your on speaker now say something to Stacy_".

"Hello Stace I like your car", Jeff said in a fake girly tone.

"_Your not Ashley, who is this?_", Stacy asked confused as she kept driving.

"Stacy!", Maria screamed, "Its me, Jeff and Torrie".

"_Hey Ria, Jeff, Torrie_", Stacy said a bit embarrassed.

"Hello", Jeff and Maria said in unionship.

"_Hey Stacy_", Torrie said, "_Your on speaker here too_".

"_When we stop at the rest stop, can one of you trade places with Matt please?_", Stacy begged.

"_Sure thing_", Torrie answered.

"_Torrie that wont be necessary_", Matt assured her, "_Stacy for the fifth time. I have nothing with Ashley , she is just my ex. If you want we can call her right now, and asked her. Stacy all I want is to take you on a date._".

"_Awe say yes_", Torrie, Maria, Kelly, and Mickie said it at the same time.

"_Fine Matt I will allow you to take me on a date. Now hang up I'm embarrassed._", Stacy said as Matt hanged up the phone.

"Well thanks for the help Torrie, looks like no car for me", Maria and Torrie giggled as they both hanged up the phone and the car when to a complete stop at the rest stop.

Torrie, Maria, Mickie, Stacy, and Kelly went into the ladies room. After relieving themselves they sat down on a bench as they watch people walk by.

"Are you texting Phil? Your boyfriend", Torrie teased Kelly as Shannon walked by and listened.

"Yes I am texting Phil, and no he isn't my boyfriend we are just good friends, that's all", Kelly said giggling.

"Oh ok sure", Torrie answered with a smirk.

"So Stace, we all heard you have a date with the one and only Matt Hardy", Mickie stated.

"Well since you all heard, there is no point in hiding it", Stacy said with a smile, "Yes I am going on a date with Matt Hardy".

"Stacy and Matt sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G", Mickie sang.

As Mickie kept singing Torrie giggling and whispered something into Stacy ear that caused her to laugh, "Mickie sweet heart are you sure you don't want to replace me and Matt name with your and Shane's".

Mickie looked at them in surprise, "Wait hold your horses. Why me and Shane? We are just friends", she stated.

"Well Torrie hear told me you two were rather close in the car. Sharing his Ipod, falling asleep on his shoulder, how romantic", Stacy happily retaliated.

"That is nothing compare to what happened between you and Matt. Besides like I said before me and Shane are just friends and nothing more", Mickie said with a smile. Seconds later Shane came over and covered her eyes.

"Guess who?", Shane said.

"Hal Jordan", Mickie answered.

"Nah I wish", Shane said uncovering her eyes, "Come on this time I am driving and you are sitting next to me". Mickie blushed and went with Shane towards the car as everyone followed.

Shannon sat in the middle of both Torrie and Kelly since they both wanted the window seats. Shannon was expressionless, he was feeling different emotions at the same time, one which was jealousy, as he tried to peek at who Kelly was texting. Kelly quickly noticed and gave him an annoyed look at she quickly covered her phone. Shannon sighed still feeling a little mad and jealous, he decided to look the other way. That's when he noticed how the sad expression on Torrie's face, he had never seen her so depressed, that's when he decided to cheer her up. It was the least he could do after all she was his friend.

"Hey Torrie, How many dogs do you have?", Shannon asked trying to start a conversation.

"I have three, they are the cutest dogs ever. You will fall in love with them when you see them", Torrie answered as she stop feeling sorry for herself, " Do you have any dogs or are you a cat person?".

"No I'm not a cat person, I have a dog", Shannon answered, " He is not a tiny dog but he is very affectionate".

"That's cute I hope I can see him one day", Torrie answered.

Torrie and Shannon spend hours talking and listening to Shannon's Ipod.

"Wow I am really starting to dig this kind of music", Torrie said, "Now tell me what do you think of this", Torrie said giving half of her head phone to Shannon, as she pushed play so Shannon could listened.

Kelly looked at them, she kind of felt jealous but she brushed it off when she received a text from Phil.

"_Do you have anything to do tomorrow?_", Phil asked in the text message.

"No, do you have plans for us?", Kelly texted back.

"_Well actually I do. I thought we could go to the beach, then head over to the hotel and spend the whole night together_", Kelly read his text.

"Yes, sounds like a plan, I will head over to the airport tonight , so I could be in South Carolina tomorrow morning", She texted back with a huge grin on her face.

Two hours later they all arrived to Mickie James' Virginian home.

"Wow you have a nice place", Jeff said as his eyes roamed, "It reminds me of my dad's farm except that your house is bigger".

"Thanks Jeff. Well I say we unpack first so then we could relax and eat", Mickie said opening her front door and her garage.

Three hours later after bringing everything down from the moving truck. Jeff, Kelly and Matt went to return it and buy some food. After returning the moving truck to its new location in Virginia. Jeff and Matt found Kelly moving her luggage to the back seat.

"What are you doing?", Matt asked.

"Yeah and what with the luggage?", Jeff asked.

"I tell you all once we get to the airport, but we need to go now before my flight leaves", Kelly said as she went inside the car sitting next to her luggage.

Jeff and Matt just shrugged it off and got in the car, as Matt quickly drove to the airport .

"Well guys can you please tell Shannon that I love him. Also tell the girls and Shane I said bye", Kelly told Jeff and Matt as they dropped her off in the airport.

"I am guessing they don't know you are leaving?", Matt asked as he got Kelly's luggage from Jeff passing it along to Kelly.

"No, but you two will tell them. I wasn't planning on leaving but I got this last minute photo shoot", Kelly lied as she got her luggage, giving Jeff and Matt a hug, "I will see you all in South Carolina".

"How do you think Shannon will take the news?", Jeff asked Matt as the drove off seeing Kelly get into the airport.

"I don't know, but I am starving lets go get that pizza", Matt answered.

"That's where I'm heading. Bro do you have the moving truck receipt? I didn't get it", Jeff sated as he drove towards a pizza place in Shannon's car.

"Yeah I got it. Jeff Pizza Hut is right there", Matt said.

Jeff simply laughed, "Dang you must be really hungry", Jeff said as he parked in front of the Pizza hut.

Matt got off and ordered five pepperoni pizza's as Jeff waited in the car. About an hour later Jeff and Matt finally arrived to Mickie's place.

"Guys, Pizza is here", Matt yelled as he set the pizza on the kitchen table.

"Where is Kelly at?", Shannon asked as he sat down to eat.

"She left to South Carolina already, she had an unexpected photo shoot to attend", Jeff answered as he took a sip of his water.

After everyone was done eating they all headed down to the living to see the movie Stardust, except for Shannon. He felt a bit upset so he headed outside and sat on the bench. Seconds later he received a text from Jeff.

"_Kelly told me to tell you she loves you. Now come inside and see the movie with us_", Shannon read the message and chuckled a bit as he put his phone back in his pocket.

A few minutes later Torrie went outside as well, "Hey! I'm guessing you don't want to see the love fest going on inside either", she said as she stood beside him.

"No that's not the reason why I'm out here, I just have a few things on my mind. Torrie don't tell me you gave up on love now!", Shannon said as he turned around to look at her.

Torrie looked at Shannon and nodded, "Yes Shannon, I'm done with love. Everyone ends up getting hurt in the end so why even bother or try, it isn't worth it", she firmly said.

"Yes, you maybe right but all that hurt all that pain can bring you happiness. I mean think about it when you are in love with someone is the best feeling in the world. You cant feel that feeling anywhere, that feeling is special. I will take that pain if it means I'll be happy in the end with the one I love. I have to say I disagree with you I will go through all that pain over and over again its worth it. Torrie love is a risk either you take the risk and be happy or don't take it at all and be lonely for the rest of your life", Shannon flashed her a smile, "Your beautiful Torrie, is just a shame that you gave up on love".

Torrie stood there confused and dumbfounded as she took everything in, the only words she manage to say were "Wow! I have never heard a guy talk that way before".

"Well there is a first time for everything", Shannon said with a chuckle.

Torrie giggled and hugged Shannon, "Thank you for everything Shannon. Talking to you, just makes me feel better", she said as she released him from the hug and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't mention it Torrie. Well I will see you inside it looks like you need some time to think", Shannon said as he smirked and smile at her, closing the door behind him leaving Torrie alone outside.

**A/N: Please read and review you should also check out my other stories if you **haven't** yet "Make up your Mind", "You should have Known","Just Face It", and "Love isn't Love Until you Give it Away"**


End file.
